Too Much Time to Reconsider
Too Much Time to Reconsider is the twenty-first episode of Season 10: March of the Oni and 160th overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. This episode is based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode, Daring Doubt. When another author releases his own version of the events in A. K. Yearling's Daring Do books, Rainbow Dash is furious, while Fluttershy is curious to know the truth. To face uncertainty, they went to the Explorer's Club to investigate. Production This episode was released on Youku's on-demand service in China on August 15, 2019, thirty-seven days ahead of its scheduled premiere on Discovery Family. It was also released on Videoland's on-demand service in the Netherlands on August 25, 2019, but later taken down. This episode was originally scheduled to air on September 19, 2019 on Polish channel MiniMini+, but was replaced with a rerun of an earlier episode. However, it was still released the following day on the nc+ GO on-demand service. It also aired on PLUSPLUS in Ukraine on September 20, 2019. Plot Another Daring Do author The episode begins with Fluttershy and Zane returning some ''Daring Do'' books that they borrowed from Rainbow Dash, having become another big fan of the book series. Fluttershy says she read the books all the way up to the most recently released entry, Daring Do and the Fallen Idol, but Rainbow Dash has never heard of this entry, explaining that A.K. Yearling always sends her advance copies of her books. Zane lends Rainbow his copy of The Fallen Idol, and Rainbow discovers the book was written by "Groom Q. Q. Martingale" from the villain Dr. Caballeron's point of view, portrays Daring Do in a very negative light, and even reveals that Daring Do is a real-life pony. Rainbow Dash is outraged by Martingale's libelous writing, but Fluttershy and Zane think the book gives valuable insight into Caballeron's perspective. Annoyed that Fluttershy is defending a known villain, Rainbow wants to warn A.K. Yearling before ponies realize she is Daring Do herself and her reputation is harmed further. Seeing that Rainbow is furious, Zane seeks advice to Jay and went to the formal exploring group, known as the Explorer's Club. Jay and Zane arrived at the Explorer's Club, and met by Cecil Putnam. Jay said that another author has created a copy of the Fallen Idol, which is Daring Do's rival. Cecil won't be able to change another author's books, when suddenly one of the Explorer's Club, Dwayne, was reading Daring Do and the Fallen Idol. The two were enraged for reading the book written by a different author, but Dwayne was upset that this is the latest. Dwayne introduced the two, and shows who is the real author who is Daring Do's rival. Zane asked the Jay, Dwayne and the rest of the Explorer's Club members to look for the owner who wrote the book. When they, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy travel to a bookstore where A.K. Yearling is doing a book signing, a number of readers are harshly criticizing her over the content of Martingale's book. Yearling, having wanted to share the stories of her adventures as Daring Do with the public, is miserable that Martingale is ruining her character. Coincidentally, Martingale is doing a book signing right across the street from Yearling's, and Rainbow and Fluttershy go to confront him. The misunderstood Callebron The four and the Explorer's Club discover that "Groom Q. Q. Martingale" is Dr. Caballeron in disguise, and Rainbow Dash believes he created the Martingale persona to publish books that portray him as a hero. Rainbow confronts Caballeron about his new scheme to make Daring Do look bad, but Caballeron says he is just sharing his side of Daring Do's story with the public. Rainbow refuses to acknowledge Caballeron's claims, but Zane offers to hear him out. Caballeron explains that he and his henchponies unearthed ancient artifacts in order to preserve them in a museum, but Daring Do always intervened, refusing to team up with Caballeron and keeping the artifacts for herself. When Fluttershy mentions Caballeron's past attempt to sell an artifact to the highest bidder, Caballeron reveals he did so because Daring Do's actions caused his museum to go out of business. As Zane and Fluttershy starts to consider the true consequences of Daring Do's actions, Caballeron thanks them for listening to his side of the story and invites them to accompany him and his team on an expedition to the Tenochtitlan Basin. Both accept Caballeron's invitation in order to find out which of the two Daring Do authors is telling the truth, much to Rainbow Dash's shock, and she brings Jay and Dwayne to see A.K. Yearling. Return to Tenochtitlan Rainbow Dash, Jay and Dwayne hurry back to A.K. Yearling and bring her up to speed about what is going on. Yearling believes that Dr. Caballeron is going after the Truth Talisman of Tonatiuh, which cannot be reached without a Pegasus' flight, and that he tricked Fluttershy, Zane and the Explorer's Club into joining him in order to obtain it. Discarding her A.K. Yearling disguise, Daring Do joins Rainbow Dash, Jay and Dwayne in her quest to stop Caballeron and save Fluttershy. Deep in the Tenochtitlan jungle, Caballeron puts on a facade of wanting to preserve the local plant life and protect his henchponies and the Explorer's Club from poisonous fruits for Zane and Fluttershy's sake. Fluttershy shares food with her new friends and pacifies the wild jungle cats before they can attack; Caballeron and his henchponies are impressed by Fluttershy's kindness and willingness to listen. Meanwhile, the four race to catch up with them before Caballeron can claim the Truth Talisman for monetary gain. Dr. Caballeron and his team reach the temple that houses the Truth Talisman of Tonatiuh. As they attempt to gain entry into the temple, Zane gives Underhill positive reenforcement and saves Shippelton from a swarm of fly-ders. Close behind them, Rainbow Dash, Daring Do, Jay and Dwayne run into Ahuizotl, who believes they are also trying to claim the Truth Talisman. Rainbow and Daring escape from Ahuizotl just as Caballeron and his team open the temple entrance, and they follow them inside. Race for the Tailsman While Rainbow, Daring Do, Jay and Dwayne navigate the temple's labyrinth-like structure, Dr. Caballeron and his team quickly make their way to the chamber of the Truth Talisman of Tonatiuh. Caballeron, over-dramatically playing to Fluttershy's kindness, convinces her to retrieve the Talisman with her flight. When Zane and Fluttershy triggers a booby trap and nearly falls into a pit of lava, Caballeron and his henchponies save her. Just as Caballeron claims the Truth Talisman for himself, Rainbow Dash, Daring Do, Jay and Dwayne appear and demand he relinquish it. Zane tries to convince them that Caballeron and his henchponies simply want to put the Talisman in a museum, but Caballeron is compelled by the magical properties of the Talisman to tell the truth. He reveals that he did indeed trick Zane, Fluttershy and the rest of the Explorer's Club into joining him at first, but during their time together, he and his henchponies came to value their kindness and friendship. Just then, Ahuizotl appears and commands a group of stone gargoyles to attack the temple intruders before trapping them inside the chamber. With Fluttershy's animal communication ineffective against creatures made of stone, Daring Do and Caballeron drive them off with bright light reflected off of a diamond artifact. The ponies, Jay, Zane and the Explorer's Club all work together to escape the chamber and run into Ahuizotl again. They struggle to keep the Truth Talisman away from him, but he eventually traps them in a narrow dead end. Understanding begins with listening As they wonder how they will escape, Zane and Fluttershy decides to reach out to Ahuizotl the same way they reached out to Dr. Caballeron earlier, and they ask him why he is trying to destroy them. Ahuizotl takes the Truth Talisman and, influenced by its magic, explains that he is one of several guardian creatures of Equestria and the people of Ninjago tasked with protecting the artifacts of Tenochtitlan, a task made difficult by Daring Do and Dr. Caballeron's repeated artifact thefts. Daring Do says she only took the artifacts because she believed she was protecting them, and she and Caballeron realize they were wrong about Ahuizotl. Rainbow Dash acknowledges the merits of listening to and trying to understand others, including those perceived to be villains and monsters. As gratitude for the ponies and the Explorer's Club listening to his side of the story and returning the Truth Talisman, Ahuizotl allows them to leave—on the condition that Daring Do and Dr. Caballeron never steal any more artifacts from the Tenochtitlan Basin. Upon discovering that Daring Do is A.K. Yearling, Caballeron proposes they co-write her next book. However, when they hold a book signing for it, they are upstaged by a third Daring Do author: Ahuizotl, who is now a new member of the Explorer's Club. Cast *Ahuizotl - Brian Drummond *Biff - Ian Hanlin *Cecil Putnam - Paul Dobson *Daring Do (A.K. Yearling) - Chiara Zanni *Dr. Calleberon (Martingale) - Michael Dobson *Dwayne - Kathleen Brrr *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Pony 1 - Brian Drummond *Pony 2 - Ian Hanlin *Rogue - Scott Underwood *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Shippelton - Brian Drummond *Smythe - Michael Adamthwaite *Underhill - Kirby Morrow *Withers - Scott Underwood *Zane - Brent Miller Trancript *Too Much Time to Reconsider (Transcript) Differences between this episode and MLP episode Daring Doubt *Zane and Fluttershy both reform Ahuizotl by understanding the true meaning of words, instead of Fluttershy alone. *Ahuizotl was not the Explorer's Club member in the original MLP episode. *Jay, Rainbow Dash, Dwayne and Daring Do have to find the Truth Talisman, instead of just Daring Do and Rainbow. *Shippelton has the fear of flyders, while Withers has this fear in the original MLP episode. *One of the foal is replaced with a child that looks like Wu in Hunted. *When Daring Do's identity is exposed, a child faints in joy, unlike the child that was fainted during Cole's story in the original Ninjago episode, "The Message". Trivia *Caballeron's alias "Groom Q. Q. Martingale", as well as his disguise, are a reference to author George R. R. Martin. *It is the only episode where Biff, Rogue, and Withers speak. *This episode marks the debut appearance of Cecil Putnam and the members of the Explorer's Club, although this character makes a full debut in the original Ninjago episode, "The Explorers Club", while Dwayne makes a full debut in "Boobytraps and How to Survive Them". *Dr. Caballeron's line "Take a look, it's in my book" is a reference to the near-identical lyric "Take a look, it's in a book" from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reading_Rainbow Reading Rainbow] theme song. *Flankladesh is a play on Bangladesh. *This is the first physical appearance of Daring Do since "Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea" and Dr. Calleberon's first appearance, since "A Line in a Sand". *It is revealed that Dr. Calleberon is an author, like Daring Do. His real name is exposed as "Groom Q. Q. Martingale". *It is also stated that Dwayne enjoys reading Daring Do books. **Coincidentally, Clutch Powers was also a fan of Daring Do, as stated in "Boobytraps and How to Survive Them". *Kai, Cole, Lloyd and Nya didn't appear in this episode at all. **Despite Cole not appearing in this episode, he still narrates the episode title. *It is the third time where Fluttershy reforms an antagonist after Discord in "The Curse of the Golden Master" and Garble "Sweet and Smoky". It is also the second time Zane reforms an antagonist, after Crabby in "Game of Masks". *This is the only Daring Do episode where a villain doesn't yell "curse you, Daring Do" or anything similar to that. *The flyders appears again in this episode since "Pause and Effect". *Tonatiuh shares its name with a real-life god of Aztec mythology. *Dareth makes a cameo in this episode, as he was listening to the story told by Ahuizotl at the end of the episode. Errors *When Ahuizotl tries to attack Dwayne, Zane was wearing the Hunted Gi, instead of the Forbidden suit. *Kathleen Barr's name is mispelled in the credits as "Katleen Barr." Gallery Too_Much_Time_to_Reconsider_Title_Card.png|Title card